Just Give Me A Reason
by Miss Bohemian Rhapsody
Summary: Este es mi regalo para AzuuMalfoy, porque fue mi AI, al que le tuve que escribir, del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, su mundo y personajes le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Veraniego 2013" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_.

_Me ha tocado escribirle a __**AzuuMalfoy**__, así que esta historia se la dedico con mucho cariño. Espero que te guste y que la disfrutes._

* * *

_Just Give Me A Reason._

* * *

_"Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_We're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to lov__e again"_

_Just give me a reason—P!nk_

* * *

—Vamos, Lunático. Ya falta poco—lo alienta James a Remus.

—Vamos, que nos faltan pocos metros. Faltan las escaleras y ya llegamos—agregó Sirius.

Los tres, Remus, James y Sirius, se encontraban debajo de la Capa de Invisibilidad de James, volviendo a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

El porque de esa salida nocturna era muy fácil: solamente hacia falta mirar el calendario lunar y darse cuenta. Si, era luna llena, y sólo significaba una sola cosa: transformación.

Como pasaba cada luna llena, Peter, Sirius y James, acompañaban a Remus en ese día de su transformación, sin importarles como quedarían al día siguiente. Como ellos tres eran animagos, el riesgo era menor. Pero sobre ese tema, nadie lo sabía. Nadie sabía que tres de los integrantes de los Merodeadores eran animagos.

Por eso es que Sirius y James se encontraban fuera de sus cuartos, con un Remus cansado y debilitado por la reciente transformación. A parte, como sí ya no tuviera más problemas, Remus estaba enfadado consigo mismo. Había lastimado a James. Lo había lastimado cuando los tres estaban transformados en un lobo, ciervo y perro. Y eso, el licántropo, no se lo perdonaba, porque no quería que sus amigos sufrieran por su culpa.

—Cuidado, Cornamenta—advirtió Sirius, de pronto, a James, quien era el que tenía más sujetado a Remus para que no perdiera el equilibrio—. Están Filch y su estúpida gata raquítica a la vuelta del corredor.

Los otros dos estaban de acuerdo y sabían que era verdad, porque los podían observan usando el Mapa del Merodeador, que habían traído consigo mismo.

—Ha-hay que ponernos a cubierto—les informó Remus, mientras que empujaba a sus dos amigos, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, hacia la pared contraria a la que se encontraban Filch y su gata. Solamente tuvieron que esperar cinco minutos para que pasaran, para poder reanudar el camino.

Los tres estaban cansados y querían volver a su Sala Común, para poder descansar.

—Vamos—los llamó James y emprendieron, de vuelta, la marcha.

Cuando llegaron al cuadro de la Dama Gorda, se detuvieron.

—Eh… ¿Cuál es la contraseña?—susurró Sirius, mirando a ambos.

—No es _Tentátula Venenosa—_dijo James, pero sonó más como una pregunta.

—No, esa era la de la semana pasada—le replica el ojigris.

—¡Por Merlín! Es _Lazo del Diablo—_Remus bufó ante la poca dedicación de sus amigos, por saber la contraseña de su propia casa.

—¡Ah, sí!—respondió Sirius y le dijo la contraseña a la Dama Gorda—.Entremos.

Y los tres traspasaron el umbral de la entrada y se adentraron en la Sala Común.

Recien cuando se sentaron en los sillones que se encontraban enfrente de la chimenea, pudieron relajarse.

Cada uno estaba mirando las pocas brazas que quedaban, que eran la única fuente de luz, a parte del reflejo de la luna que entraba por las ventanas.

—Cornamenta, yo lo…—Remus hablaba en susurros pero, en la absoluta soledad en que se encontraba la Sala Común, no hacía falta levantar mucho la voz para escucharse.

—Nada-le cortó él—. Fue un accidente y no fue nada grave.

—Pero…—intentó decir algo el licántropo.

—Pero nada. Ya lo escuchaste, Lunático—esta vez, quien lo cortó, fue Sirius—. No te preocupes.

Remus les agradeció, a ambos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

James pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Remus y lo abrazó, como gesto de amistad.

—No me hagan llorar—dramatizó Sirius, secándose una lágrima imaginaria.

—¡Canuto!—intentó reprenderlo el licántropo, pero estaba intentando contener la risa que enojado.

—¿Qué? Pero si es la verdad—volvió a hablar.

Ya, en ese instante, los tres soltaron unas carcajadas. Riéndose estuvieron por varios minutos.

—Vamos al dormitorio, que tenemos clases mañana—les indicó James, todavía soltando alguna carcajada.

—No me había dado cuneta de lo cansado que estoy, si no fuera por nuestro querido Cornamenta—comentó Sirius, al tiempo que se desperezaba en su lugar y se levantaba de un salto.

—¿Vienes, Lunático? —preguntó James, al notar que no los estaba siguiendo.

—Suban ustedes. Yo los alcanzo luego —les hizo un gesto con la cabeza —. No se preocupen.

Sirius y James se miraron entre sí y después siguieron con su camino.

Cuando Remus escuchó el sonido de la puerta del dormitorio cerrarse, se pudo relajar. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el borde del respaldo del sillón en el que se encontraba. Había sido una noche difícil y, como cada vez que pasaba con cada luna llena, siempre se sentía débil. Por suerte, contaba con la ayuda de sus amigos para afrontar las transformaciones.

De apoco, y sin darse cuanta, sus párpados se le fueron haciendo cada vez más pesados y, de apoco, se quedó dormido, sin irse a su cuarto.

Él no se habría dado cuenta de que se había quedado dormido en el sillón de la Sala Común, si no fuera que fue despertado por unos ruidos.

Había escuchado un golpe contra algún objeto y una voz, más específicamente, de una mujer.

—Ay, ¿no puedes ser más torpe? —escuchó que ella susurró.

A pesar de estar todavía dormido, pudo reconocer esa voz. Podía haber estado en un partido de Quidditch, con millones de espectadores e, igualmente, la hubiera reconocido.

Se removió en su lugar y notó que tenía una manta sobre su cuerpo. De inmediato, supo que ella fue la que se lo había puesto.

—Ashley—la llamó Remus, mientras que se ponía derecho sobre el sillón.

La aludida se paró en seco. No esperaba que estuviera despierto.

Se dio la vuelta y lo miró.

—R-remus—tartamudeó—. Pensé que seguías durmiendo.

—No. Igualmente ya no tenía más sueño—intentó decir él, pero un bostezo se le escapó en medio de la frase, haciendo que lo dicho no tenga sentido.

—¡Ah, no! —exclamó Ashley, acercándose a Remus—. Van, vamos. Te ayudo.

—N-no tienes que hacerlo. Yo pue…

—No—Ashley lo cortó, mientras que apoyaba una mano en uno de sus brazos—. Yo te desperté y yo te tengo que ayudar hasta llegar a tu dormitorio.

Remus intentó protestar pero, cuando ella le clavó sus ojos pardos, no pudo seguir protestando.

Esa mirada hizo que todos sus intentos de resistencia fueran nulos.

—Esta bien—suspiró él, mientras que sacaba la manta de encima de él y se paraba.

Ashley le tomó el brazo y se lo pasó sobre sus hombros.

—Puedo caminar yo solo—le dijo él, suavemente.

—No. No puedes. Solo, mírate—le replicó ella, testarudamente, mientras que empezaban a caminar hacia los dormitorios de los hombres.

Cuando estaban caminando, Remus la miraba de reojo, observándola. Su cabello, lacio y negro como la noche de luna llena, que le caía sobre su espalda. Sus facciones tan delicadas, que parecían hechas de porcelana y que daban la impresión de que se podrían romper en cualquier momento.

Cuando se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, volvía la vista hacia el camino hacia su dormitorio y no volvía a mirarla. _No puedes estar con ella. Si se entera, te odiará y se irá, lejos de ti y será peor de lo que ya _es, pensaba.

Fueron muy pocos minutos los que tardaron ambos en llagar a los dormitorios de los varones.

Remus retiró su brazo de los hombres de Ashley y abrió la puerta del dormitorio, sin hacer el menor ruido posible.

—Gracias, Ash—le agradeció, mirándola a los ojos.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de haber sido tan torpe y te despertara—Ashley se rió, por que lo que había dicho a lo último.

Se quedaron mirándose, el uno al otro por unos pocos segundos. Después, Ashley apartó la vista, con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Y-ya me voy—comentó, mientras que señalaba con la cabeza, las escaleras.

—Sí, tienes razón—dijo, de acuerdo con la bruja, pero con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.

—Buenas noches, Remus—lo saludó ella, mientras que baja las escaleras, mirando sobre su hombro.

—Buenas noches, Ash—le contestó, mirando como bajaba las escaleras, hasta perderse en una curva de la escalera.

Remus soltó un suspiro y entró en su cuarto, para poder seguir durmiendo lo que quedaba de la noche, pero con un poco de tristeza, tristeza por Ashley.

* * *

_No te ilusiones, Ashley. Él no querrá salir con vos. Y todo por ser un licántropo, _se dijo mentalmente, ella.

Estaba terminando de subir las escaleras, que la conducía hasta el dormitorio de mujeres.

_Piensa que no lo se,_ pensó mientras que abría la puerta y entraba, sin preocuparse del ruido que hacía.

Cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia su cama, murmurando incoherencias.

—¿Qué pasa, Ash? —se escuchó el susurro, adormilado, de Lily.

—Nada, Lily. No pasa nada—le contestó, en un tono irónico, mientras que se cambiaba de ropa y se ponía un pijama.

—Es Remus, ¿verdad? —le volvió a preguntar pero, esta vez, un poco más despierta.

—Sí, Lily—suspiró derrotada, Ashely—. Pero no quiero hablar sobre eso ahora.

La pelirroja la miraba, mientras que ella se preparaba para dormir.

—Hasta mañana, Ash—dijo, al notar que no iba a decir más nada.

—Hasta mañana, Lily—respondió Ashley.

* * *

—¡Vamos, Ashley! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde! —se escuchó el grito de cierta pelirroja, por todo el cuarto de mujeres.

—Agr… Déjame dormir, Lily—le respondió la muchacha, al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para seguir durmiendo.

—No. Llegaremos tarde a la clase de Pociones—volvió a insistir la pelirroja.

—Esta bien. Ya me levanto—Ashley suspiró derrotada, mientras que se levantaba de la cama e iba hacia el baño.

—Te espero en diez minutos, abajo—comentó la pelirroja al salir.

Ashley volvió a suspirar y comenzó a hacer su rutina matutina.

Después de diez minutos, como le había dicho Lily, ella bajó las escaleras del cuarto de chicas. Y se encontró con la escena habitual.

—¡No, Potter! ¿Es que no te queda en la cabeza? —le gritaba Lily a James. Ambos estaban en el medio de la Sala Común.

—Hola, chicos—Ashley se acercó hasta dónde se encontraban Sirius, Meter y Remus. A Remus le sostuvo más tiempo la vista sobre él.

—Buenas, Marrison—le devolvió el saludo Sirius.

—H-hola A-ash—le contestó Meter, mientras que se retorcía las manos, nervioso.

—Buen día—eso fue lo que le contestó Remus.

Los ojos de Ashley se le entristecieron, pero lo ocultó con una sonrisa.

—Ya desde estas horas del día y ya empiezan—dijo, señalando a la pareja del centro.

—Creo que, a ambos, les gusta gritarse, insultarse y todas esas demás cosas—señaló Sirius, mientras que se reía.

Ashley no tuvo mucho tiempo para reírse y estar con ellos, porque una enfurecida Lily se la llevó fuera de la Sala Común, a su primera clase.

* * *

Todo el resto del día, los seis chicos la pasaron de clase en clase, los Merodeadores haciendo alguna broma a alguien de Slytherin y haciendo poner a Lily como una furia.

—¡Sí! Por fin última clase del día—exclamó Ashley, al salir de la clase doble de Historia de la Magia—. No iba a aguantar ni un minuto más.

—Sí, me he dado cuenta. No levantaste tu cabeza desde que empezó a hablar el profesor Binns—la miró de reojo la pelirroja.

—Pero tengo mis motivos—se defendió la bruja—. ¿Quién no se duclase en Historia de la Magia?

—Solamente Lily, porque hasta Lunático se adormece—interrumpió Sirius, mientras que se colocaba al lado de Lily, y pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de ella.

De los que se encontraban en ese momento, solamente Lily no se rió.

—Primero, sácame el brazo, Black—gruñó ella, mientras que sacaba, a la fuerza, el brazo de él—. Y segundo, no entiendo como hacen para aprobarla. Mejor, no me la contesten, ya se la respuesta—no dejó que ninguno de los presentes contestara, ya que se había dado la vuelta y comenzado a caminar, tirando de Ashley.

—Lily. Lily. ¡Lily!—exclamó la pelinegra.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó ella, mientras que se detenía en seco.

—Estas yendo para cualquier lado. ¿Te acuerdas que íbamos a ir al lago?—le recuerda Ashley, mientras que se suelta del agarre de la pelirroja y es ella la que le toma el brazo—. Vamos, que hemos perdido un poco del valioso tiempo.

No dejó que Lily emitiera ningún comentario, cuando ya había comenzado a correr hacia el exterior de Hogwarts.

* * *

—Esto si que es vida—exclamó Ashley, recostada bajo un árbol, tranquila y sin ninguna preocupación.

—Si, me encanta tu vida—comentó Lily, en un tono irónico. También estaba recostada sobre el pasto, pero tenía un libro de encantamientos abierto.

—No seas aguafiestas, Lily—le reprochó la pelinegra, minas que se incorporaba y se sentaba.

—Soy realista, Ash.

—Si, si. Lo que digas—movió la mano, como sacándole importancia a etámara, mientras que se incorporaba—. Tengo que ir a la biblioteca. ¿Vienes?

—Más tarde te alcanzo en la Sala Común—le contestó, mientras que se volvía a enfrascar en el libro.

—Nos vemos más tarde—la saludó, mientras que emprendía el camino hacia el castillo.

* * *

—Pero miren quien es. Si es la sangre sucia de Marrison—se escuchó que provenía de un grupo de Slytherin la llamaban.

Ashley se hizo la indiferente. Había tenído que aprender a no reaccionar de forma brusc ante los comentarios y probocaciones de ellos.

—¿No escuchaste que te hablé?—preguntó, bruscamente, el que había hablado.

—Si, pero no tengo ganas de escuchar comentario idiotas, ni menos de ver a unos estúpidos como ustedes—gruñó, como única respuesta para ellos.

—¿Qué dijiste?—el mismo chico de Slytherin, volvió a preguntar, mientras que la tomaba de la muñeca y le hacia presión—¿Cómo nos llamaste?

—Idiotas y estúpidos. También, sordos, porque si no me escucharon—volvió a gruñir ella.

El Slytherin la empujó contra una de las paredes del corredor, y acercó su boca al oído de Ashley.

—Espero que esto te enseñe a no contestar ni meterte con nosotros, asquerosa sangre sucia—le susurró, mientras que bajaba, con la boca, por la mandíbula de ella.

—Si vuelves a tocar otro mínimo centímetro más de ella, no seré responsable de mis actos—se escuchó la amenaza de un hombre, que se encontraba detrás de ellos dos.

El Slytherin se dio la vuelta y se encontró a Remus, que se encontraba con varita en mano y con una mirada intimidadora, dirigida hacia él. En ese momento, se notaba que era un licántropo, por la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo hacia el Slytherin.

—¿No me has escuchado? Apartare de ella—se acercó más a ambos.

No le quedó otra opción, al Slytherin, que soltar a Ashley e irse. No le había gustado nada la reacción de Remus.

Cuando Remus vio que ya no se encontraba ningún integrante del grupo, se acercó rápidamente, a ella.

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te hicieron nada más? ¿No te lastimaron?—esas y más preguntas salían de la boca del chico.

Se le notaba que estaba preocupado y con miedo.

—S-si—dijo Ashley con voz temblorosa, pero se aclaró la voz y volvió a hablar—. Si, no me hicieron nada.

Dicho eso, Remus la abrazó, mientras que soltaba el aíra que había aguantado, temiendo la respuesta de ella.

—Tuve miedo, Ash. Miedo de que te podrían haber hecho algo—le confesó él, mientras que hacia más fuerte el agarre.

—No me hicieron nada. Mírame–le indicó, mientras que se separaban.

Ambos quedaron con la vista fija en los ojos del otro. Ambos colores mezclándose, fundiéndose y creando uno solo.

Como sí estuviera escrito en los ojos de ambos, acortaron la distancia que tenían y se besaron.

—Ash, yo... Lo...—intentó disculpase Remus, pero fue cortado por ella.

—Shh. No tienes que hablar. Hablaré yo—lo silenció, colocando un dedo sobre la boca de él—. Sólo dame una razón para no amarte, una razón que no sea tu licantropía, porque eso no me va a detener, porque yo te amo.

—¿Sa-sabes de mis transformaciones?—preguntó, sorprendido.

—¿Qué si lo se? Por supuesto que lo sé. Lo he sabido desde que empecé a sospechar de sus salidas nocturnas de cada luna nueva—le explicó—. Así qué, no me asusta.

—Me alegra que no te asuste, porque no sabría que hacer—le respondió Remus, al tiempo que la volvía a besar—. Porque... Te... Amo...—entre cada palabra, la besaba otra vez.

—Esa si que es una razón válida—comentó, mientras que sonreía y volvía a besarlo—. Sólo dame una razón para amarte.

—Y ya la tienes—le respondió Remus, al tiempo que la volvía a abrazar.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que te haya gustado y que lo hayas disfrutado. Es la primera vez que hago un Oc, y espero que haya salido bien. **


End file.
